Commercials that YGO people star in!
by Queen of Spatulas
Summary: it's only rated because of one of the products, and it's not really that bad. Girl oriented for one of them, but still has a lot of Tea bashing! YAY!


Shinko: This is Shinko, and guess what? I have been wanting to update everything for so long, and this is the first chance that I got to do anything, so here goes.  
  
Seto: Well then, let's get on with it. I'm not one that likes to be bored out of my mind all day. *has a gruff look on his face and is really irritated, but then again, when is he not?*  
  
Shinko: Yup. Let's see, this going to be for all those people that read Shinko's Romantic Talk Show and liked the commercials.   
  
Seto: Why's that?  
  
Shinko: Because, Seto, some people like the commercials themselves!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Shinko: This is a show dedicated to the commercials that YGO chars. Act out for us. These are all real world products and contain major character bashing, like Joey and Tea. Mostly Tea.  
  
Seto: Am I in any of them?  
  
Shinko: No, but in the first commercial it is your brother Mokuba!  
  
Commercial for: Leggos  
Starring: Mokuba  
  
(Mokuba is seen in the Kaiba mansion's backyard playing with his new YuGiOh character Leggos set, and has the Kaiba and Yugi figures in hand.)  
  
Mokuba: All right Yugi! (impersonating Kaiba's voice) I'm calling my ultimate monster, Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
(fast forward of Mokuba making the BEWD out of Leggos.)  
  
Pegasus's goon: Hey, there's Mokuba!   
  
Pegasus's other goon: Get him.  
  
(In the background, the "Feel the power of the brick" song is playing and Mokuba gets a brick from a broken wall of the Kaiba mansion and throws it and the goons to hit him in the head.)  
  
Mokuba: Feel the power of the brick!  
  
*end of commercial  
  
Shinko: See, your brother will be a star!  
  
Seto: But where did that brick come from and why did he get it out of the wall!? He'll be in big trouble!  
  
Shinko: He's making millions off that commercial.  
  
Seto: Really? Cool I'm there! So what is our next commercial?  
  
Shinko: It's starring our old enemy that has turned over a new leaf, Pegasus.  
  
Commercial for: Card protector sheets  
Starring: Pegasus  
  
(Pegasus is seen with Grandpa's soul card in his hand at his desk with a binder full of card sheets on the desk.)  
  
Pegasus: I have a lot of cards that mean so much to me and other people. Infact, these cards need to be kept in perfect condition or something might happen to someone... that is why I only use Card Protectors Card Sheets. They keep the card in perfect shape, no matter what the worth is to you. Do it for your cards.  
  
*end commercial.  
  
Seto: What the?  
  
Shinko: I know. That was recorded back during duelist kingdom right before your duel with him.  
  
Seto: Oh... okay. That is just peculiar. Him doing commercials? Did they pay him?  
  
Shinko: Well duh, you stupid.  
  
Seto: Hey I am not stupid I made all those arenas!  
  
Shinko: Just kidding. I love you!! HEHEHE!  
  
Seto: Who's up next?  
  
Shinko: A cross stardom with Tea, Mai and Joey. This will be our last commercial for the day.  
  
Commercial for: Tampax  
Starring: Tea, Mai and Joey  
  
(Shows Tea and Mai dueling for Yugi some starchips before the Seto battle on the show. Suddenly Tea's face goes red.)  
  
Tea: Can we have a break! Please!  
  
Mai: Why you sissy girl what's wrong with you?  
  
Tea: Can we have a girl talk?  
  
Mai: In the middle of a duel? What happened to those I gave you the night before Panic tried to kidnap me?  
  
Tea: Well, the thing is that Joey kind of ate them thinking they were food.  
  
Joey: I did not! I... okay fine. I ate the damn pads.  
  
Tea: SEE?  
  
DBZ announcer guy: Use Tampax. Avoid embarrassing moments like this and your best/boyfriend won't eat them either.   
  
*end commercial  
  
Shinko: I love Joey torture though he might be cute.  
  
Seto: That's just like a damned dog. HAHAHA!  
  
Shinko: That's all for this portion of the show. Why don't you watch some commercials?  
  
-end chapter one.  
  
Disclaimer: We know the drill. I own none of the products, or people except Shinko and the storyline. Oh and Card Keeper Card Sheets aren't real, but you know what they are I would hope. See ya for something else later. 


End file.
